


Now or Never

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: Cor and Loqi meet again in Lestallum during the never-ending night.Secret Santa fic.





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> This is for darkpuck on tumblr, for the Small Secret Santa.

They met in the middle of the plaza. Colliding together when Loqi ran to him and Cor didn't even consider stopping Loqi from jumping up and kissing him. Instead, he steadied himself so the two of them didn't fall to the ground.

Loqi's grip was tight, his lips as soft as Cor remembered. So was his body; pressed close and fitting comfortably against Cor's own.

The usual hungry passion was missing, but Cor preferred it this way. Just the two of them. Together in this moment. Alive. It was more than Cor had dared to hope for with the current state of Eos.

Pressing his forehead against Loqi's, Cor looked into his eyes. They were shining with a happiness Cor hadn't seen in months.

"I was starting to worry you died without me," Cor admitted.

"Your immortality rubbed off on me."

For the first time in what felt like forever, Cor laughed. Short and mingling with Loqi's chuckle. More than anything else...

"I missed you."

Loqi's hand cupped his cheek, thumb petting over his cheekbone. It didn't take any convincing for Cor to lean into the touch. The smile on Loqi's lips was more gentle than any Cor could remember seeing on the blonde.

"I missed you as well," Loqi said.

It was the closest to a confession Cor had ever heard from the blonde. Cor took his hand, lightly kissing the knuckles and watching as Loqi yanked it away in mock annoyance.

"Stay here with me."

Loqi's brows furrowed and the smile turned to a concerned frown.

"The Lucians won't have a problem with someone like me living with you?"

"They'll get over it." Cor shrugged. "It's now or never."

"Well then, I would be honored to spend what remains of our lives together."


End file.
